


Bright lights that won't kill me now

by Kindred



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha Diego Hargreeves, Alpha/Omega, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, de-aged Klaus Hargeeves, omega selling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: And there was Diego walking out covering in blood. “Ooooh boy, not a good time to develop a new kink.”





	Bright lights that won't kill me now

Klaus' eye widens as he was brought out on stage; his hands were bound behind his back as he stood there for all the men to see him. He whimpered as a man on stage or the ring leader as Klaus called him pulled on the chain around his throat “Now to this little number, he pretty slip of a thing, don’t mind the tattoos it add to his charm. He’s got a bit of a mouth on him this is why he is gagged. Klaus couldn’t see the men but he could smell them the man-fumes and the cigars filled his nostrils making him feel sick. “Shall we start the bid at 15?” 

He soon racked up the numbers going into 50 thousand and beyond, he whimpered as the room went quiet “Sold to the man standing, if you come around back we will band him and you can take him home.” Klaus was pulled back behind the stage as the next poor sod is pulled out front, once in the back he stood there shivering as the man from the front walks up to him. His eyes widen when he realises who it was and stood still “My money?” The man asked, the man in the suit handed over the check “Do want to brand him?”  
“No, he had enough ink and scars on him.”  
“Enjoy yourself.” He takes the collar off and the other man grabs Klaus’ elbow, they look at each other before a moment before the man in the suit turns to the ring leader.  
“Just one question, how old is he?” He asked  
“17, 18? I don’t he could 16 for all I know.” 

They left the warehouse and moved to the car, once there Diego pulled the gag out of Klaus’ mouth and untied his hand. “What the hell is gone on Klaus?” Diego asked as he turned the teen around and got him to look at him “How the hell are 16 again?”  
“Why are you dressed like dad?” Klaus asked as he rubbed his wrists.  
“You think they would have let me in if I wore my leathers?” He asked, Klaus just frowned at him and brought his knees up to his chest and rested his head on his knees as he looked at his brother. “So how are you 16?” He asked again.  
“I took those dicks case and ended up in the past then when I was coming back the case got damaged and…well here I am 15 years younger.” He tells him “I was really pissed off when I found out I lost some of my tattoos.” He mumbled as he looked at his hello and goodbye tattoo on the palm of his hand.  
“Wait for your 15?” Diego asked  
“Yes.”  
“Not 16?” Uncurling himself the omega looked down at himself and hummed as if he was looking for something on his skin.  
“Yep 15.” He mumbled, Diego was still for a moment and Klaus isn’t sure what he was thinking as he played with the knife in his hand.  
“Stay here.”  
“Where are you going?” He asked the alpha “Diego.” He watched as Diego pulled off the jacket and then kept out the car picking up his belt of knives and marching back over to the warehouse.

Klaus waited for Diego to come back he got cold at some point and pulled the jacket that Diego dropped on and watched as he saw people run out the warehouse. Someone was screaming as they left and there was Diego walking out covering in blood. “Ooooh boy, not a good time to develop a new kink.” He said to himself as Diego walks over to him wiping the blood on his sleeve like some kind of Gangster. He opens the door and step inside and looked at Klaus “What did you do?” He asked as he licked his lips.  
“I was going to leave it for the police to pick these fuckers up, but then you had to spoil it all and get caught up in it.” He mumbled as he put his knife away. “Come on let’s get you home.” He starts the car up and drove away just as the police arrived.

They arrived at the academy Klaus looked at him and then down into his lap “How did you end up there Klaus?” Diego finely asked as he turned to face his brother as he watched him look out the window.  
“I was on my way home when I was grabbed.” He tells him  
“Come on let’s get inside and get you cleaned up and clothes.” Klaus nodded as Diego got out of his car and moved around the other side and helped his brother out.  
“You know you look sexy dressed like that covered in blood, like some kind mob boss.” He purred as leaned, Diego didn’t like the look in Klaus' eyes and cupped his face and looked at pupil were blown.  
“Have you taken something Klaus?” He asked “Now isn’t the time to be high as a kite.” He growled  
“I didn’t, they did just before I went on stage to make us more… you know for the owners.” He mumbled as he rested his head on Diego’s shoulders.  
“Fuck if that arse hole wasn’t already dead I would kill him again.” He mumbled as he picked Klaus up and carrying him inside. “Why does trouble find you?” He whispered as he went to find Grace to see if she could help him.  
“Who knows?” He mumbled “Diego my big strong alpha.” He pressed his face into his shoulder.  
“I’m not your alpha, you’re too young.” He frowned as they carried him through the halls.  
“I’m 30 years old.” Diego rolled his eyes as he tried his best not to think about the way his brother smelt…those fuckers they triggered his heat…he thought.  
“Like Five you're stuck in a teenage body.” Trying to argue with Klaus was like trying to get Luther to stop talking about the bloody moon.


End file.
